


baby, it's cold out

by LittleSpectre



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bow's been scarred and Catra and Adora are to be blamed, Canon Relationships, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Frosta (mentioned) - Freeform, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Scorpia (mentioned) - Freeform, Slightly Modern Settings, Trans Adora (She-Ra), Trans Female Character, Two horny idiots in love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpectre/pseuds/LittleSpectre
Summary: She's yet to tear her gaze away from the blonde, unabashedly ogling the woman because let's face it, her girlfriend is the second hottest person she knows; herself being number one, obviously.Adora makes a confused grunt when the television screen goes black. "Huh, what gives?" She asks, pausing in her tracks when she sees Catra looking at her with hooded eyes, pupils dilating a fraction."I got bored," is her answer, twisting her body as she falls to rest her head on Adora's lap. She's directly face to face with her groin, blue-yellow sliding up to peer at Adora through her lashes. "Say," she begins, "I'm freezing my tail off. Why not be a good girlfriend and warm me up?"--Winter's rolled in and our star couple are doing a bit more than just bundling up in front of the fireplace...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 259





	baby, it's cold out

**Author's Note:**

> *Clears throat* Well, hi there! Haven't seen this scene in a while, and I sincerely apologize for that. With regards to this story, it's been sitting in my docs catching cobwebs, but recently I finally got the courage to upload it here. 
> 
> As for my other story, the motivation hasn't been quite there and forcing myself to sit and write just frustrated me to no ends. I'm not going to drop it, so no need to panic if you thought that, I'm just going to take some time to get back the initial spirit I had for it so I can give you guys the final chapter I think you deserve. 
> 
> So, starting off with some warnings. This fic is pretty 18+, so if you're a minor, please, I beg you to click that back button now. Also, Adora is Trans in this one, so if you're a transphobe, turn back right now. I won't have any nasty comments being left on this cause I don't put up with that bs. 
> 
> That's about all I have to say. Happy reading to all and many thanks to Malachi-Walker for beta'ing for me!

It’s that time of the year again. The last autumn leaf fell to the ground one week ago, opening the door for winter to barge in with its too cold winds as grey skies settle over Etheria, snow crystals falling to the ground below and creating sheets of white on the rooftops and granting the trees their season coats.

Catra flips through the channels on the tv, curled up on the couch with a heavy quilt thrown around her shoulders as she sips a cup of hot chocolate. There’s nothing interesting enough to catch her attention, mostly boring holiday specials. She switches it off, tossing the remote somewhere to the side of her. Without the noise of the television, it’s relatively quiet save for the crackling fire in the chimney.

Catra casts her gaze out through the frosted window, mountains of fluffy white piling high on the sill as snowflakes dot the glass. A shiver runs up her spine. Even looking at the stuff made her feel cold.

She looks at the clock. _10:30_. Where was that blonde giant of hers? She’d left hours ago to make a run to the shop to buy a selection of necessities.

“Did she get stuck or something?”

As soon as the question passes her lips, the door swings open and Adora steps in.

“Catra? I’m back!”

“In the living room!” She calls out.

Adora removes her jacket and scarf, hanging them on the coat rack. She knocks the snow from her boots before pulling them off and placing them in the corner beside the step. Sock clad feet guide her into the living room where Catra is. She’s so glad to be out of the cold. The chilling temperatures might not affect her like most people, but trekking through the snow was still an annoyance.

“What took so long?”

“Sorry, ran into Frosta and Scorpia on the way,” Adora says, sitting next to Catra, completely unaware of the way she scoots away from her chilled body. “I know I say this often, but I’m glad they met each other. There’s a real wholesome feel to their friendship.” They’d looked so happy when she’d bumped into them, catching the end of their conversation before they’d greeted her with warm hugs.

“I suppose.” The midget had taken a real liking to Scorpia, and the same could be said for the strapping woman. Catra considered their relationship to be… sweet. Two tender hearts who thought they didn’t really fit in had found a sort of familial bond in one another.

“Makes me wonder.”

“About?”

“Us.”

One ear wiggles as Catra tilts her head, waiting for Adora to explain.

“Do you think we could have ended up different if… if Shadow Weaver hadn’t been the one to raise us? If we were never in the Horde?” Saying that woman’s name still left Adora with a heavy sensation in her gut. She was gone for good, but her taint still lingered in the back of her mind.

Catra considers the question posed in silence. She takes her eyes away from the girl beside her, thumbing the cat decal on her mug. “I… I don’t think we’d be the same, frankly speaking. We’re here like this now with a connection that’s damn near unbreakable _because_ of the hardships we faced. And an easy life was never meant for us, I don't think. What do you princesses like to talk about? Destiny and all that junk.”

Slipping off her beanie, Adora says, “I see your point.”

Catra senses the shift in Adora’s attitude, and swiftly rushes to change the subject. "Anyways, did you get the stuff?”

The sudden change in conversation doesn’t go unnoticed by Adora. She’s grateful for it, for Catra. She could feel herself about to venture down a road that was better left closed off with a sign and blaring amber lights that read ‘Do Not Cross’.

Adora rolls her eyes. “Yes, I got the stuff. Can’t believe you threatened to lock me out if I didn’t bring back marshmallows.”

“Figured I’d give you a little incentive. Plus, we needed to restock the fridge, so I figured why not kill two birds with one six foot blonde.”

“How insightful of you.”

With dead ghosts put to rest, Catra is quick to rip open the bag of fluffy confectioneries and drop a couple in her hot chocolate while stuffing some in her mouth.

Adora reaches over and takes out a handful, pointing to Catra when she scowls. “Hey, I spent half an hour searching for these. Consider this my restitution.”

“You can get your restitution by kissing my ass.”

Plastic bags rustle as Adora gets up to store the remaining groceries in the fridge. “Only if you say please.”

Catra flips her the bird, smirking. She turns back to the television, picking up the remote and flicking it on again. Who knows, maybe she’ll find something to her liking this time. She does after skipping through several channels, settling on an animated holiday special with a skeleton in a black cloak carrying a scythe and two kids. The boy has an insanely disproportionate nose while the girl seems to be in a perpetual state of anger.

In their decently sized kitchen, Adora restocks the fridge and cabinets. Milk. Cheese. Butter. Eggs. You know, the essentials. And as a treat to herself, she bought a box of her favourite cereal. The ones that pop when you add milk. She stores that in a cabinet overhead. Adora disposed of the empty bags before propping on the kitchen island. “What're you watching?”

“Beats me.” She finishes the last of her drink, placing the now empty cup on the coffee table. Catra burrows further into the cushions, the bag of marshmallows in her lap as she pops them in her mouth by the twos.

“Hm, enjoy then.” Adora rounds the island, passing by the couch to scratch a furry ear. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

“M’kay.” Catra follows the touch until Adora’s out of reach, looking on as she sheds her top on the way up the staircase. Damn, that back was fucking _sculpted_.

With the distraction that was Adora’s body gone, Catra returns to her show. “Ha!”

She starts up a ritual of mushing a marshmallow between her fingers, then scraping off the sticky sweet with her teeth before doing the same with another. Catra slouches deeper into the cushions, stretching out her legs to rest on the edge of the table.

Fifteen minutes later the movie ends and Adora returns downstairs just as she pulls on her shirt. Catra’s eyes slide from the television over to Adora. Clad in a ridiculously thin shirt and sweatpants that rest low on her hips.

It’s common knowledge by now that the cold doesn’t affect Adora like it does others (something to do with She-Ra and that weird magic) and Catra’s never been more grateful.

Adora reaches up a hand to tousle her hair and Catra bites her lip when her shirt hikes up to reveal a sliver of her v-cut, her skin flushed a delicious red from her shower. Well, damn if she wasn’t bordering on horny before...

Catra tracks her every movement until she’s sitting beside her on the sofa again. Even as she sits, Adora towers over her, all height and broad shoulders.

She's yet to tear her gaze away from the blonde, unabashedly ogling the woman because let's face it, her girlfriend is the second hottest person she knows; herself being number one, obviously.

Adora makes a confused grunt when the television screen goes black. "Huh, what gives?" She asks, pausing in her tracks when she sees Catra looking at her with hooded eyes, pupils dilating a fraction.

"I got bored," is her answer, twisting her body as she falls to rest her head on Adora's lap. She's directly face to face with her groin, blue-yellow sliding up to peer at Adora through her lashes. "Say," she begins, "I'm freezing my tail off. Why not be a good girlfriend and warm me up?"

Adora feels her gut clench at the sultry undertone carried on the end of her words. She meets Catra's lascivious stare with one of her own, throat bobbing as she swallows.

“You’re wearing the sweater Castaspella knit for you and the quilt Bow gave me and you’re still cold?”

Catra shrugs. “I’m delicate.” A sharp nail traces the front of her grey sweatpants, moving up to the waistband and tugging at the elastic before dragging further upward to play with the fine dark trail of hair below her navel.

“Not a word I’d use to describe you.” Adora's breath hitches slightly when Catra scratches a sensitive spot just above her pubic area.

“Hm, and how would you describe me?”

“Charmingly sly and passionate to start.” A slender hand inches to the inside her thigh, massaging the flexing muscles. “Definitely a temptress. A very sexy temptress.”

“Mm, temptress, I like the sound of that.” Catra boldly places a kiss on the fabric covering her obvious goal, humming as it twitches in response. Confidently, she grabs hold of Adora’s length and begins to stroke her until she’s semi-hard. Catra slides her gaze up, heart skipping a beat as steely blues darken beneath hooded lids.

The lustful gaze sends a spike of heat through Catra, nostrils flaring and fangs hooking over her lips. She utters a single word, “Bed," and Adora picks her up in one swoop, quilt included as they gravitate towards the stairs.

***

Somewhere during the walk from the living room to the bedroom, Catra loses the heavy blanket that had surrounded her slight frame. That's okay: Adora's body produces enough heat to keep her mind off the chilly weather.

Between their mess of kisses, Catra slips in a whispered "stick out your tongue" and Adora obeys, whimpering as Catra takes it into her mouth, sucking and nipping. Sooner than Adora would’ve liked, Catra separates their lips and Adora gives chase, pouting when a single finger comes up to halt her advances.

“Patience is a virtue, _Princess_.” The back of her legs hit the bed and Catra jerks forward in her arms to send her sprawling onto the mattress. Breathy moans and sighs fill the air as Catra rucks up her shirt, nipping and sucking her way down the hard body beneath her. Adora smells like pine after the rain and is cool to the touch. Catra licks the ridges of her abdomen, tongue dipping to swirl inside her navel.

Catra slinks back up, mouthing at her ear before nipping at her jaw.

With bated breath, Adora watches as Catra leisurely makes her way back down her body. She wants this, wants this so bad that the urge to take hold of Catra’s head and shove her along faster nearly overwhelms her, but she keeps her head on.

“Ready?”

“Mhm, yeah.”

Given the green light, Catra gives her one last nip before slinking to the carpeted floor, nudging Adora to open her legs wider.

Adora props on her elbows a bit, heaving a sigh of relief as her length is freed. It’s shortly followed by a low groan as Catra strokes her.

“Aw, someone happy to see me?”

Adora twitches at the sound of her voice. A sweet, sensual lilt that made her feel fuzzy in the head. She's ashamed to admit that she just barely contains herself from spilling at that husky drawl.

Catra pumps her hand, pace languid as she works her pulsing length. She swipes her thumb across the tip, using the clear bead of fluid as lube for a smoother glide.

Adora's hips give a tiny jerk as Catra touches her. Squeezing the base then stroking her as she focuses her thumb on the head, particularly the slit where she knows Adora gains the most pleasure.

Keeping her eyes trained on Catra, Adora bites the inside of her cheek, struggling to suppress her increasing level of desire. After a couple more pumps, Catra dips her head, engulfing her in the wet heat of her mouth.

Adora almost bucks off the bed at the motion, but she controls herself. Lips pursed, she stares as Catra sucks her with practiced ease. While she isn't _too_ big, she's still a decent size that warrants some concern that she might hurt Catra even though they've been doing this for a long time now. Thankfully, she can put her worries to rest as Catra takes her with ease.

Catra keeps on sucking and licking with the occasional bite. The taste of Adora is one she never tires of. She swirls her tongue around the bulbous head, dragging it from top to base then back up again.

Adora moans loudly when Catra goes even lower, this time taking the opportunity to give her balls some attention.

She whines low in her throat, heartbeat echoing in her ears as she fists the blanket. Adora wants to touch Catra, she wants to gently pat that wild yet silky mane of hers and let her know how much she appreciates this. How much she appreciates Catra.

Back in the academy, Adora and Catra looked out for each other. It was their vow to one another. As kids, Catra was her main source of happiness, her little light in the unforgiving walls of the Fright Zone. Once she became a young adult, Adora was at least able to realize that the emotions she felt weren’t the same as when she was a child. Like, during showers after a simulation. Adora’s eyes would almost always find Catra in the fog of steam, and her stomach would tie itself in knots as she admired her. It was kind of creepy, she’d admit, but Catra was simply too beautiful for her not to be some type of starstruck. She often ended up being the last person to leave the showers. Staring at Catra’s back as she washed her hair, or her cinched waist—so neat in comparison to her bulkier body—left her having to deal with a rather awkward problem.

Adora knew she couldn’t necessarily control how her body reacted to seeing the girl she was rapidly developing deeper feelings for, but she would’ve appreciated it if her hormones would give her a break just once.

That was another thing she felt grateful to Catra for. Waking up to a boner when they were scheduled for a combat simulation half an hour later was a major distraction. Catra would tease her for it, call her a few joking nicknames, but ultimately she'd help Adora out in the end.

The same was said whenever Catra's heats arrived. Catra would seclude herself from the other cadets for the duration of her heat. Hiding away in a spot only she and Adora were privy to, satisfying herself in the best ways she could until Adora arrived to grant her the relief she so desperately needed. Catra hated being seen in that state, but was thankful it was only Adora who saw her at her most vulnerable.

As expected, when Shadow Weaver eventually caught wind of what was happening—the cruel, uncaring creature she was—regarded Catra with looks of disdain even worse than her usual sneers and glares. Of course, simply glaring was too much kindness in Shadow Weaver’s book; summoning Catra to her chambers for the main purpose of torturing the poor girl, red lightning dancing over her body until she passed out or threw up. It was pretty obvious she hated the idea of her 'precious' Adora being tainted by “a filthy beast who couldn't control her animalistic urges” and sought to keep the two apart. Much to her ire, Adora tirelessly went against her orders and comforted Catra, shooting glares at the vile woman whenever she drew near to separate them.

_"If you try to take Catra away from me I swear I'll never forgive you!"_

That apparently struck a chord in her and ultimately she relented, but that didn't stop her from throwing nasty remarks in Catra's direction. She wasn't too pleased with her golden girl rebelling against her, either, but she'd never hurt Adora, at least not physically like she did Catra.

Catra guiding her hand to her head brings her back to the present. There's no more Shadow Weaver, there's no more need to hide away when they take care of each other. They have a home together now where they can freely love one another without restraint. Catra's ears flick, brushing Adora's fingers, vibrations from her rumbling purr shooting up through Adora as goosebumps rise on her skin. Giving her a slow blink, Catra's mismatched eyes sparkle with unveiled affection and Adora's heart swells.

Catra pauses for just a moment, but that doesn’t stop the pitiful whimper that leaves Adora as she sends Catra a pleading stare, silently asking why.

Her question’s answered quickly after.

She feels it before she sees it. That devious curl of Catra's lips and then the next minute she's swallowed deeper, barely restraining her grip on Catra's hair as the fluttering grip of her throat pulls her in; euphoria reaching greater heights as her mind metaphorically short circuits. Adora's stomach flexes and tenses as claws scrape at her sides, raking all the way down to her buttocks before sinking in and Adora swears to high heaven.

Adora can sense her impending orgasm, hips bucking in sharp jerks. She stammers out an apology to Catra, effectively silenced by a glare.

_"It's fine. You're fine."_

So Adora sits back and lets Catra do her thing without further complaints. Breathy moans slip out her mouth along with whispered words of admiration and gratitude. Adora thumbs the base of a furry ear, adoring the way it twitches at her touch. Catra’s tail lashes from side to side, thumping against the carpeted floor every now and again. She’s enjoying this as much as Adora is, and that’s more than reassuring for her.

However, pleasurable as this is, Catra's been at it for a good while and Adora’s growing more and more worried about oxygen the longer she stays down there. Safety comes first.

Just when she's about to tap out, Catra’ throat spasms purposely around her length. Adora tosses her head back, biting her lip, eyes closed as knuckles white as the snow outside clutch the sheets, her climax just over the horizon.

She's close. So, so, close. She can feel herself approaching bliss, teetering near the proverbial edge.

Almost, almost…

But, then, it vanishes.

She's left hanging dryer than the winds that blow in the Crimson Wastes, the pressure that had been building and building fizzling into nothing.

A feeling akin to loss digs a hole in her gut as her orgasm escapes her. She knows how inconsiderate it sounds but she can't help being slightly peeved at Catra for choosing now of all times to take a breather. "What gives?" Her voice rough with lust and annoyance with an underlying whine.

Catra lazily strokes the slick length, glistening lips curling in a playful smirk. "Aw, is someone upset she didn't get to cum?" She tuts, tongue peeking out to roll over her lips. Though her main focus was on pleasuring Adora, Catra had been distinctly aware of her own arousal, the musky scent invading her senses and testing her resolve to put her needs on hold to give Adora her everything, but the incessant throbbing between her legs borders on a sharp sting that needs addressing sooner rather than later. "All good things come to those who wait, though that's a bit hypocritical of me, isn't it?" Catra stands, removing her pants and underwear in a single motion, small rivulets of fluid clinging to her inner thighs. "On your back. Take off your pants, but keep the boxers."

Swallowing hard, Adora obeys as she stands, mouth salivating. When done, she’s left in a pair of snug fitting white boxers and her sweater.

Adora settles back on the bed and Catra climbs atop her prostrate form, both legs planted on either side of Adora's head as she presents her sopping heat to the waiting mouth below. The image of Adora beneath her, trapped between her thighs, is positively delicious. Catra purrs loudly as those confident eyes swirl with a burning want, a fresh surge of arousal dripping down her thigh. "Chop, chop, warrior princess," She coos, her voice like a siren song.

This is her favourite part about sex with Catra. Catra knows how much Adora loves going down on her and she never refuses her the opportunity to do such. Eating Catra out gives Adora the chance to bring a world of mind numbing pleasure to her. Not to mention, she’s pretty damn good at it.

Adora hooks her arms around lean thighs, forcing Catra to sit directly on her face. Catra trusts that she'll say if she's being suffocated and needs a break, but that's unlikely to happen.

Adora runs the flat of her tongue along the puffy lips, flicking her clit before gently sucking on the tender bundle of nerves. Catra's scent is heady, the taste slightly tangy. For Adora, it's the sweetest nectar she's ever had the pleasure of tasting. Adora swirls her tongue around her clit, pulling back its hood to press firmly against the soft nub. Catra squeals in delight, fur on her tail fluffing as Adora drags the writhing muscle through her soaked folds, teasing her entrance.

"That's it. My good girl." Catra gasps, pushing her hips even further into Adora’s mouth, firing off a stream of curses under her breath. Catra threads her fingers through golden locks, gently keeping a hold on Adora's head. "My good, _good_ girl."

The praises serve to spur Adora on, efforts doubling as she draws louder cries of pleasure from Catra’s lips.

“Holy shit…” Catra lets out a sob when the wriggling muscle stiffens and plunges inside her entrance, Adora’s fingers pinching her clit gently. Adora tilts her head at an angle, going even deeper. Her face is no doubt a sticky mess, but that's a small price to pay when it comes to Catra.

Catra starts to grind, hips rolling and smearing her slick across the hungry mouth below. She slides a hand up her own shirt, squeezing her breast and pinching her nipple. Glancing behind her, she spots Adora’s dick, looking woefully neglected as it bobs under its own weight.

Eyes trained on the face below her, she lets her tail brush against the throbbing length, teasing as she tickles the dripping head.

Adora exhales softly through her nose, appreciative of Catra's actions. Relaxing her tongue, she coaxes long, drawn out groans from Catra with slow licks before stiffening it again and plunging back inside. Tongue exploring, she hits a particularly sweet spot along Catra’s front wall and is instantly rewarded with a high pitched shriek.

At this rate, Catra knows she won’t last much longer and she's not ready to reach the inevitable oblivion that awaits her, she wants to prolong this until the best part comes. _'Heh, double entendre.'_

She stays on her perch for a few seconds longer before she sits up on her knees, separating herself from that wonderful, wonderful mouth. The loss is great, but that'll soon change and she'll be back on her path to rapture. Catra looks down, a satisfied purr vibrating in her chest as she takes in the view of Adora covered in her slick. "I should take a picture. Savour the image, you know? Can you imagine it? Me looking at the picture of your face covered in my juices as I fingerfuck myself silly." She says, dragging her thumb across pouty lips.

Adora growls, hips rolling and thrusting up into the air. Oh, how she could imagine it… the image of Catra on their bed, face down and legs spread as she fucks herself, moaning loudly. She flexes her biceps, the bulging muscles squeezing Catra’s thighs, clearly riled by the image.

Brushing her knuckles against Adora's jaw, Catra shakes her legs free from the firm hold, dipping to kiss the blonde as she scoots down her body until her core is hovering above Adora's shaft. Catra runs her fingers through her folds, using her wetness to coat the hot flesh before she lines herself up with Adora's cock. "Ready for the best part, babe?"

Adora nods eagerly, body thrumming with pent up energy. "Yeah."

Catra sinks down, swollen lips parting as Adora slowly fills her. Leaning forward, Catra cradles her face, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss until Adora's hilted all the way and Catra breaks away to mutter a quiet curse.

Adora wraps her arms around Catra’s waist, cock pulsing inside the warm grip and twitching. The moist heat engulfing her ripples as Catra accommodates her girth. Being inside Catra is an incredible sensation, one that Adora never tires of. It’s a type of physical connection sacred for only the two of them; flushed against the other, heartbeat pounding, breath mingling.

Eventually, after catching her breath, Catra starts to move, wet noises filling the room, skin meeting skin as she bounces on Adora's shaft. She controls the pace, steady and purposeful as she switches between bouncing and twisting and rolling her hips, sometimes grinding to a rhythm only she can hear.

Then Catra quickens her speed without warning, bearing down on Adora with a devilish smile as her ass claps against the rigid plane of Adora’s pelvis.

Adora gasps and moans, eyes shut tightly. The edging earlier had certainly gotten her worked up, nothing but lust clouding her brain at this point. Ask her what two plus two was and she'd probably tell you twenty two.

"C-Catra, I want to touch you."

In response, Catra escorts large hands to her ass, rough palms cupping the supple flesh. Adora spreads her fingers, nails digging into her skin as she aids Catra in her movements.

"So eager to help." A breathless laugh escapes Catra as she keeps up her pace. She stops for just a moment to pull off her top and Adora does the same. Unlike Catra, she isn’t nude under her shirt, a white sports bra hugging her torso. Catra presses her body flush against Adora, nipples stiffening to twin peaks as they rub on the smooth fabric when Adora resumes her thrusting. "You should be careful, that's how you get taken advantage of."

"I don't mind if it's you," Adora rasps, breath stuttering as Catra scrapes her fangs against the smooth flesh of her neck before sinking her teeth in, marking Adora possessively. At least with it being winter she had cause for a turtleneck. Catra kisses her again, thumb caressing her cheek as their lips move feverishly. Adora tangles her fingers in brown tresses, pulling Catra closer as she deepens the kiss, the taste of copper strong as a fang nicks her.

Inside their room echoes with skin slapping and rowdy moans as the passionate couple have their fill of one another.

Catra’s uncertain how much longer she can hold out. Perhaps, she’d been too enthusiastic with her teasing because now her climax is creeping up on her and it doesn’t appear Adora’s anywhere close to finishing compared to earlier. She grits her teeth when the cock inside her grazes against her front wall, hitting that sweet spot, thrust after thrust.

Like hell she’s finishing before Adora. She’s the person in control here.

To remind Adora of that, Catra takes a fistful of her hair and yanks her head back. Adora groans, churning hips faltering out of rhythm. Hair pulling is a major weak point for Adora, equal parts painful and pleasurable.

Incidentally, Catra had found out a while back that Adora found pleasure in pain. She’d delivered a particularly rough bite to her while in the throes of ecstasy and the subsequent moan that followed had left her momentarily stunned. Afterwards, Adora had been embarrassed, asking Catra to forget it happened. Of course, Catra refused, instead reassuring her that she wasn't weird for having preferences during sex.

Through squinted eyes, Adora notices the sweat beading on Catra’s forehead, watching as it rolls down the side of her face, then her neck, all the way to the valley between her breasts. Transfixed, her vision glazes over at the bouncing breasts above her. Adora licks her lips, hunger roaring in her stomach. Resisting the grip on her hair, she bends forward and captures a stiff nipple between her lips, lavishing the pebbled flesh with her tongue.

 _‘Damn it, Adora!’_ Catra shuts her eyes, the wet heat sending a maddening rush of electricity through her veins.

Adora loves breasts. Go figure. Like, Catra would be lying somewhere minding her business, then Adora would appear out of nowhere and jump on her to use them as pillows, fondling them for good measure. Catra cries out as Adora switches her attention to her other breast, movements halted briefly. She’s been ignoring the searing pain from the exertion in her thighs for a while now, but can’t anymore. Adora isn’t making it any easier either with that sinfully talented mouth of hers.

Without warning, Catra grabs her shoulders and flips them over so that Adora’s on top now, her legs instantly wrapping around her waist. The sudden shift of perspective makes Adora look at Catra curiously.

“Legs were getting tired.” Catra supplies, arms encircling sturdy shoulders. “Now get back to work. It’s still day out and I plan to ride you until sundown.”

Adora laughs at that, but does as commanded and resumes her thrusting. In this position, she has better leverage to deliver powerful strokes that leave both her and Catra panting. Lifting off the bed, she cradles Catra with an arm like she weighs nothing as she braces herself on the other.

The amount of strength Adora possesses has always been a huge turn on for Catra, even before they got together (officially.) So much strength within one body. It was hard to focus during training exercises: Catra's attention completely captured by the muscles straining against the fabric of Adora's standard Horde shirt. Cold showers played a big role in her life back then.

“That’s my girl,” Catra purrs, completely intoxicated by her current high, “Give me... Everything you’ve got.” Desire consumes her very being, thoughts a foggy haze of buzzing hormones and passion as muscular hips pound into her. Catra licks a line up her clavicle to the underside of her jaw, a devious grin flashing across her face before she lurches forward to sink her teeth into her neck.

The outcome is magnificent.

Adora cries out loudly, thrusting rougher when Catra increases the pressure just a touch. The bed beneath them rocks, creaking as Adora rams into her mercilessly. The wall behind the headboard is going to need a fresh coat of paint on account of their passionate tumbles. Shameful thing about it is that they painted it three weeks ago.

Catra releases her, voice raspier than normal. “That’s it, Adora.” Catra squeals, eyes rolling back with a giddy smile when Adora churns her hips in a way that ends up hitting that spot again. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Cat—Catra,” Adora whines, frantic and anxious as her deep thrusts shorten to sharp jerks. She lowers their upper bodies to the bed, maneuvering her hands to grasps Catra’s bottom and keep her elevated. “I’m c-close. Inside or out?”

Catra’s on a special pill Castapella gave her to use whenever her and Adora do anything sexual. She takes it as instructed and Adora knows this, usually there when Catra swallows the little pellet, but Adora asking is just a matter of personal preference, which she respects and appreciates.

“Inside...”

Adora probably shouldn’t admit it out loud, but finishing inside Catra is a glorious feeling. Tight walls clenching around her as she filled her with hot ropes of cum, Catra’s clear fluids mixing with her own white mess...

 _‘Fuck! Shouldn’t have thought about that.’_ Vision going spotty, Adora’s hips move faster as she approaches her crescendo. She slams into Catra on her final stroke, shouting as her peak crashes over her like a tidal wave, toes digging into the comforter as she empties her load inside Catra.

Catra herself isn’t far behind, body going taut like a bowstring, back arching and mouth open in a silent scream. She clings to Adora, claws sinking into the flesh of her back. She’ll apologize later, of course, when she’s more cognizant. Just… not right now as the metaphorical dam breaks and her climax overcomes her, sticky fluids spraying everywhere, staining Adora’s boxers a darker shade. Catra finds her voice again in sharp, stuttering gasps and whimpers, chest heaving as she inhales large gulps of air, tail shuddering.

Adora’s orgasm is long and drawn out, and she strives to grant Catra the same luxury, aftershocks causing her hips to jerk lazily. She’s pleased to hear a low groan when a second yet weaker orgasm shakes Catra's body, pleasurable all the same. Damp fingers tenderly grip her face, and she’s brought face to face with Catra. Her lips find Adora's in an appreciative kiss, which she gladly reciprocates.

 _‘I love you, I love you, I love you.’_ Words they stopped needing to verbally express after so many years together and learning to communicate their love in different ways.

They break apart, foreheads touching as they stare into each other’s eyes. “Thank you.” Catra whispers.

“You're welcome." Adora smiles gently, placing a swift kiss on the corner of her mouth. The legs that had kept her in place unwrap from her waist, granting Adora freedom as she slips her flaccid member out, flinching as it’s exposed to the cool air. She rolls off Catra, laying beside her as she regains her breath.

Adora’s reprieve ends around ten minutes into their afterglow as Catra mounts her again, this time her back to her front.

“Already?” Adora says playfully.

Catra sweeps her hair to a side and looks over her shoulder. “I did say I was going to ride you ‘til sundown and I intend to keep that promise. Besides, our friend here seems eager for part two and maybe more.” She quips, motioning to the steadily hardening member. “Now, let’s put that stamina of yours to the test.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

***

Catra lays on her side, blanket strewn across her waist and bridging over to Adora, both spent thanks to their physical activities. Adora is splayed out behind her, an outstretched arm acting as a cushion for Catra's head. Her arm's gone numb, needles running through the limb but Adora doesn't mind.

Catra's tail sways with quiet contentment, the tip occasionally dipping to brush Adora's thigh before resuming it's hypnotizing dance.

Eyes shut, Adora rasps out, "Keep that up and we'll be looking at a sixth round."

"Mm, not seeing the downside to that."

Granted her hips are sore as all hell and her core is protesting against even the most minute of movements, but Catra has no qualms about going for another ride. It’s fun, losing all sense of sobriety as they screw each other’s brains out, because afterwards Adora pulls her close against her body with those strong arms, surrounding her very being with a sense of safety as Catra recovers.

Catra doesn’t _need_ the protection. Adora knows that, but sometimes sex leaves her feeling vulnerable and she needs the unspoken, comforting which Adora provides each time without fail.

That other round would have to wait, unfortunately, because Catra's phone suddenly lights up from where it lays on the nightstand.

"Perfect... " Bow's calling. What could he want now? "What's up, Bow? Yeah, I'm good, just resting... Adora's doing fine." _Great even_ , she refrains from adding.

At the mention of her name, Adora stirs to life, bleary eyes opening to look at the cream coloured ceiling. With a fair amount of scooting and shifting and kneeing Catra in the butt, "sorry", Adora repositions herself so that she's flush against Catra's back.

"Gift exchange... That's next month right?" Catra inhales sharply when Adora's dick pokes her in the ass and she knows it's purposely done because she can feel that opened mouth grin against her neck. _'So it's like that, then.'_ "No, I'm fine, just a c-cold breeze... Tell Sparkles not to get her shiny knickers in a twist, I remembered the gift exchange is really next—!” Catra hisses when blunt teeth bite her neck, short nails dragging across the base of her tail. “N-No, no. I’m fine. Back to what I was saying. Yeah, I remember it’s next week."

Adora keeps up her light prodding, enjoying the blush staining Catra's face. Her mouth falls open when Catra's free hand creeps under the blanket to tug at her steadily hardening member.

Catra quirks a brow, worry bubbling up in her chest when she feels Adora pull away. Didn't she want this? Did she read the situation wrong? Her fears are put to rest when Adora maneuvers her hips in a way so that the head of her dick is prodding Catra's moist lips, a persistent hand wriggling underneath her to fondle her breast while her unoccupied hand caresses her clit.

Tormented by the sensory overload, Catra nearly drops the phone. "B-Bow, I’ll t-talk to you later.” She hangs up before she can be questioned. Just in time, too, because she can't hold in the moan when Adora raises her leg a fraction and slips her cock through her wetness.

Any other time, Catra would have been embarrassed and upset at how quickly she peaked, but she grants herself leniency due to her body still being sensitive from her earlier orgasms.

Adora is close behind, pumping out a few more strokes before her body stiffens and she spills, white streaks coating Catra's thighs.

"Fuck… " Catra pants, face dropping to the crook of her arm as her leg is lowered back down. They lay there for a time as they catch their breath. A rumbling purr that’s a cross between annoyance and satisfaction escapes her throat, the vibrations passing through her into Adora. “You are so… gonna get it when I can move again.”

Humming, Adora loosely encircles her waist, sliding a leg between hers. “I can’t wait.”

***

_"B-Bow, I’ll t-talk to you later."_

Bow stares quizzically at the phone in his hand as his call with Catra comes to an abrupt end without any explanation on her part. “Catra sounded a bit weird on the phone.” During their short lived conversation, he’d taken note of her speech. It was strained and constantly shifting in pitch. “Maybe she’s sick?”

They’re spending the holidays at Bow’s. George and Lance were adamant in their request, stating that Bow hardly ever came home and that they missed their usual family time. They invited Glimmer and Adora as well, but Adora politely refused, already having made plans to stay with Catra. In her stead, Double Trouble happily volunteered. Lance practically squealed when he met the thespian, gushing on and on about the rarity of shapeshifters.

Naturally, Double Trouble bathed in the attention, thrilled by each reaction of glee as they _performed_.

Currently, the three are sitting in the library with Glimmer and Double Trouble on the sofa while Bow stands near the fireplace.

Double Trouble takes a sip of their drink. “Oh, Glimmer, this milk punch is positively to die for.” They have another mouthful. “And I mean that in the most dramatic way possible.”

“It’s Aunt Casta’s special recipe.” Glimmer raises her glass.

“You must teach me some time.”

“She’s kinda secretive about it, but I’m sure I can convince her.”

“Uh, hello?” His call is ignored. Huffing, he strides over the two, who clearly find a greater interest in discussing holiday drink recipes than the wellbeing of their friend. “How can you just sit here when our friend could possibly be ill? Winter is the worst time to catch the flu, you know.”

Glimmer sighs, placing her glass on the table. “You wanna take this one, DT?”

“Of course, darling,” Double Trouble says as they stick a dollop of whip cream in their mouth. “Catra’s fine, Bow. Marvelous actually.”

“And, you know this… how?”

“Because she and Adora are most likely in the process of fucking each others brains out.”

“And it looks like you got an unexpected earful of the start to another hot and sweaty tussle.” Glimmer adds in.

Heat crawls up Bow’s neck and Glimmer snorts at his cherry red face. If possible, steam would whistle out of his ears like an overheated engine.

“W-What?!” His eyes go wide as his voice cracks and Glimmer loses it, her peals of laughter coupled with Double Trouble’s echoing in the house. “Oh-Oh my gosh!” Bow mutters to himself as he slowly sits on the couch. “Catra, I get. Messing with people is her thing, but Adora? Adora wouldn’t do something like that to me, right?” He beseeches Glimmer with a hopeful look as she comes to sit beside him, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulder.

Double Trouble sets their drink down, arching a brow as they address Bow. “Honey, ninety-nine percent of Adora’s impulse control goes out the window whenever Catra’s involved.”

“Yeah. Like back in the Northern Reach. The day before Adora spoke about how Catra would try and separate her from us, and what does she do the next day?”

“Chase after Catra… and separate from us….” Okay, so maybe Adora _would_ do that to him. “Adora...”

“No doubt what Catra’s moaning right about now.” Double Trouble’s razor sharp teeth are tinged orange as they gleam in the light produced by the fire, ears wiggling. “Reminds me of that… _incident_ I stumbled upon.”

Bow folds in on himself, pulling his sweater over his head as he curls up in a ball and falls onto Glimmer’s shoulder. He did _not_ need to know about the gritty details concerning his best friends' bedroom activities.

“There, there, Bow.” Glimmer soothes the nearly traumatized boy, rubbing circles on his back before glancing slyly at Double Trouble. “So, tell me about this incident.”

“Oh, I thought you’d never ask. The moment I said it I was struggling to contain myself.” Double Trouble’s tail gives a tremble of excitement as their ears prick up at attention. “It was at Mermista’s most recent party-”

“The one she held for her parent’s anniversary?” Glimmer hears Bow let out a choked noise, but decidedly ignores him as she continues to rub his back.

Double Trouble nods their head enthusiastically. “That one, yes. Fast forwarding to the juicy bits, I caught those two in an empty room, Adora on her knees and Catra’s legs wrapped around her head.”

“Oh my gosh, I am _so_ gonna drill them when we meet up.”

“That’s not even the hottest one, babe. That’d be that time those dignitaries visited and they weren’t anywhere to be found. Shacked up in a bedroom. I don’t know how Catra does it, but she handles Adora well.”

Glimmer continues to listen as Double Trouble divulges some of the raunchiest encounters they’ve stumbled upon between the two most horny people she considers family, paying no attention to Bow’s pleas for someone to put him out of his misery.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand, that's it. If you made it to this end note, thank you for reading my story. Your feedback would be most appreciated. This is sorta my first smut fic, so I was pretty nervous, but if there's any commentary you'd like to drop just use that big ol' comment box right there. 
> 
> Will I write more fics like these? Well, I'm not sure, but nothing's really set in stone, eh?


End file.
